Azure Carthion
"That's the thing. I don't know who I am anymore. Call it cliche Amnesia, but it's true. That's why I strive to meet people and make memories with them, to replace the memories I lost. I don't know Eve and Josh but I came here with them. I question sometimes but I know in the long run that these are the only ones who will be able to help me here. But then again, I heard you Guardians surprise." ~To Ophelia in Guardians' Peril Chapter 5. "I know you did all those things to me. You don't have to feel bad, Eve. I'll make it up somehow, just to make you believe that this wasn't a mistake.." -To Eve in Guardians' Peril: Chapter ? "I don't know who I was back in Arkarium. And I don't know who I am of those two. Azure Carthion or Amos Carthion. Alas, it doesn't matter now. I am the true wielder of the Blue Cypher, no. I am the Blue Cypher and that isn't going to change no matter what. Through amnesia or death or worse, I am still the one who will protect the divisions, Arkarium, and all the worlds!" To the entire reaper group and people against Cyrus in Guardians' Peril Chapter ?. Story Azure was the first of Eve revival project, and what she believes to be her biggest mistake. Azure's body was recovered from a site near the ruined Reaper Settlement of Banta and was used to test a way of revival using essence. Eve thought about how to revive a person extensively before trying it out on a Azure. It seemed to be going well until she slightly messed up and dramatically ruined her chances of reviving him. Eve, not wanting this project to fail, hesitated and took a part of Blue Cypher's energy core and used it on Azure. With this, Eve had no choice but to put mechanical parts in order to make it work. After a whole day and night, she finished and began to wait for him to wake up. He didn't wake up for a whole two months, which made Eve give up hope. She deemed the project a massive failure and a massive mistake on her part. Personality Weapons and Powers Azure is very different from the other three Cypher Wielders because he isn't even a Wielder. He is the Blue Cypher itself. He can separate the Cypher into somewhat of a whip blade and can do things no other wielder can do such as open the cypher with his mind and increasing the energy length of the cypher at complete will. Apart from the cypher, he can shift his body and systems to enter different modes and stances and also bend his own body. As a Unit Multilateral. His ES says a ton about this unit. Think Sodis with more options. A ton of options. Alone, Azure is horrible but with the options of multilateral, let's just say, you can build a unit for every situation. Thats all I have to say since he's so diverse. Element:Water Stats/Imps HP: 7500 + (1000) Atk: 2500 + (500) Defense: 2500 + (500) Rec: 2100 + (400) Hit Count/DC NA: 12/3 BB: 16/3 SBB: 20/2 UBB: 20/3 LS: Party Mulilateral: Depending on Multilateral, party gets the buffs of the LS. Stats: Boost all stats by 30% Hit count: boost all unit's hit count by double. Spark: Fill on spark (1-2) and boost spark damage (75%) Crit: Boost crit damage(125%) and Crit rate(15%). Damage reduction: Chance to reduce damage taken and mitigate 10% damage from all sources. (10% chance to reduce 20%) HP Regen: Boost HC drop rate, heal after each turn and hp Regen after each turn(20% HC based off of 10% of rec stats of party members.) BB Regen: Fill Bb gauge when attacking, when attacked, and boost BC drop rate(5-7 BCs, 3-4Bcs, and 20% drop rate increase.) Status resist: Immunity to debuffs and status ailments and chance to ignore LS Lock (40% chance) Drop: Boost all item drop rates and HC and BC drop rates. (Same as multilateral's) Damage: Boost BB damage(120%) Status Inflict: Adds Chance to do all status ailments and adds chance to do stat downs.(10% to do all status ailments and 20% debuff chance.) Blue Cypher: 100% Boost to Attack and 30% Boost to HP, 50% extra boost to attack and defense when HP is above half, and boost to BB gauge fill rate. (50%) ES: Multilateral: Depending in sphere type equipped, Azure gains skills that add to his BB and SBB. Note that this isn't for every type and Azure gets a big buff from equipping Blue Cypher. With all these multilaterals, you have many options to build Azure. His buffs aren't the best but that's the only problem when you can practically build this unit for every situation. Some sets work well together like Spark and Critical for a Farzen-ish Build or Bb Regen and damage reduction to make him a mitigator. Or make him like Vermillion/Reud and give him Hp and BB sphere build. There are many good options and most options don't counter each other. If you want one normal or most powerful buff or the sphere type like an 100% spark boost or 75% Crit damage or an extra mitigation for elements, equip the Blue Cypher. Stat: Increase all stat buffs on SBB by 40%. Hit Count: Increases normal hit count by double and adds boost hit count(+ 1) to Bb and SBB. Spark: Fill On spark and boost spark damage after a certain amount. (1-3 and after 10 sparks, boost own spark damage by 100%) Also Adds fill on spark and spark damage and spark debuff to BB and SBB. (1-3 BCs, 80% spark damage, and 30% spark debuff with a 20% chance.) Crit: 10% boost to all stats, fill own Bb gauge in Critical(5BCs) and adds Crit rate and damage to Bb and SBB. (60% Crit rate and 50% Crit damage.) Damage reduction: Immunity to element damage and Crit damage and adds 50% mitigation to Bb and SBB for one turn. BB Regen: Boost stats by 20% and Regen BB Gauge after each turn (10BCs) and adds BB Regen and fill Bb gauge when attacked. (5 BCs and 4-6 BCs when attacked.) HP Regen: Chance to recover HP when attack, adds fill hp on spark and HP Regen to Bb and SBB and change to heal all allies. (50% chance. Each buff is 10% rec plus 10% of Azure's except for the heal which also adds 1000 to the equation.) Status resist: Immune to status, defense ignore, and Stat down and adds Cure and protect status ailments for three turns and adds stat reduce protection for one turn. Drop: Boost own stats by 10% and Adds Item, Karma, Zel, BC, and HC drop rate all for three turns to Bb and SBB. (5%, 20%, 20%, 25%, 25%. All respectively.) Damage Boost: Boost stats by 15% and adds Bb damage(200%) to BB and SBB. Status Inflict: 10% boost to stats, chance to do random status ailments, and adds boost to status inflicted foes and random chance to do status to BB and SBB.(Chance to do random status from self is 12% for all of them, boost 140% boost to statused enemies, and 40% chance to do all status ailments.) Blue Cypher: 20% boost to all stats and shifts Azure's stats to fit role. (Example, healing role increases Rec by 50%. This also can increase The strength of the buff strength to match usual high standard, spark from 80% to 100% and BC and HC drop rate to 35%, and can increase hit counts of normal attacks depending of buff set.) also completely negates Blue Cypher's DoT. BB: Purging Snipe Mk.2: 16 powerful Water, Light, Dark Hits on Single target, Adds ignore defense and boosts own BB gauge to full (only Bb gauge not SBB.) SBB: Cypher Blade Dance: 20 Massive Fire Water Light Dark attack on all enemies, boost all stats by 100%, boost Hp by 10% and adds ignore defense to attack. UBB Cypher Art: MultiBlow: 20 Massive all elemental attack, adds all elements to attack, and gives UBB level buffs of the buffs added by ES Spheres for three turns. Effects are increased when Blue Cypher is equipped. More than one of these buffs are on a t one time if you have the combo of spheres on Azure. Stats: 300% Boost to all stats and 20% Max HP boost. (400% Boost and 25% max hp boost) Hit Count: Double all hit counts. (Triple all hit counts.) Spark: 120% boost to spark damage, adds 50% spark debuff. (150% boost to spark damage and 75% spark damage debuff.) Crit: 60% Crit rate boost and 100% Crit damage boost. (100% Crit rate and 150% Crit damage.) Damage Reduction: 50% damage reduction and additional 50% mitigation for all elements. (75% for both.) HP Regen: Full HP Regen and 70% chance to heal 50% of damage taken. (100% to heal 75% of damage taken.) BB Regen: Fill all other gauges by 40 BCs and 50 BCs Regen. (Fill to max for both.) Drop Rate: 50% boost to HC and BC drop rate and 10% item drop rate. (70% drop rate for BC and HC and 15% item drop rate.) Damage: Boost BB damage by 450% and 75% boost to attack based of defense. (600% and 100% boost to attack based on defense.) Status Inflict: Inflict all statuses with a 100% chance and 45% chance to counter with status ailments. (75% chance to counter and adds 75% chance to inflict on attack.) Blue Cypher: Boosts all other UBB effects and boost Azure's own HP, all stats, and gives an angel idol buff. (HP 30%, all stats 200%, and 100% angel idol for three turns except the angel idol that lasts forever until it's used up.) Category:CustomUnits Category:CustomCharacters Category:Reapers Category:7* Unit